One Drunken Night
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: It wasn't her fault that her friends forced her to the party and tricked her into getting drunk. But the last thing Kagome definitely expected was to be bonded to a certain orange haired shinigami. Bleach xover IchiKag


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach

EDITED

* * *

Kagome stumbled along the sidewalk, her hands gripping the railing tightly and releasing it as she took her steps. She giggled as her surroundings seemed to double, laughing at herself when she almost tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. Her long dark hair blew slightly with the slight breeze, the shiny silver moon glowing brightly overhead, it was about midnight.

"Those...damn girlsss." Kagome grumbled, referring to her so-called friends. They had invited her to a party, trying to cheer up her depressed self. After the well had closed, Kagome did nothing but sulk in her room, she even knew that she was falling behind in her new high school already, but she didn't really care. All she cared about was to see Inuyasha again, but she couldn't even do that anymore, the well just refused to let her through.

Her friends and her mother had forced her to go to some party, Kagome didn't even know the host of the party, but Yuka apparently knew him, so she had invited them to it. At first Kagome had refused, but after much begging and a few glares from her mother, she relented.

Kagome didn't really do anything when she got to the party, even when plenty of good-looking guys hit on her and asked her to join them for a dance. She totally refused them, knowing that they could potentially drug her somehow and rape her or something like that, Kagome wasn't stupid, she had heard stories like that before.

But when they finally left her alone, her friends had came over with a drink of water. They offered it to her, but Kagome was still suspicious, even though it looked like ordinary innocent water, her better instincts screamed at her that there was something about more to the clear water.

Kagome took it anyway, she was thirsty. It had turned out it was spiked with some kind of alcohol, just like Kagome thought, but she didn't do anything, in fact she drank even more of the water, she didn't feel much of the depression when she drank it, but she obviously went overboard, she was drunk out of her mind.

Her friends became concerned when she told them she had to leave, Kagome was totally intoxicated, they had offered to drive her home, but she refused, stating she wanted to walk home. Them, probably drunk themselves, had left it at that and went back to the party.

Now, she was by herself, a perfect target for some dangerous pervert, walking home. Kagome just giggled as she started to skip, even as her vision became blurry.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he walked home, it was midnight and a frickin' Hollow decided to attack some poor random spirit. Rukia had called him by her cell phone to warn him, she didn't come herself as she was staying at Inoue's for a sleepover with all her girl classmates, she couldn't just leave, it would raise some kind of suspicion. So Ichigo had to go himself, though he did meet Ishida on the way and they both destroyed the Hollow together, it still ended up as an argument, both of them fighting over who really destroyed the Hollow. They ended going their separate ways, after realizing what time it was. Ichigo sighed as he ran his hand through his orange hair. He wouldn't get in trouble though, his father, Karin and Yuzu went on some trip to Tokyo but he refused to go, knowing that he couldn't leave his duty as a replacement Shinigami for Rukia.

Karin and Yuzu had argued, wanting him to go but Isshin stopped them, just nodding before they left for their trip.

Ichigo looked up and widened his brown eyes, just up ahead was an immense reiatsu, it just seemed to be streaking across the air, uncontrolled. Ichigo clenched his teeth, whatever idiot was doing this was just asking for every Hollow to come and gather around, especially since Hollow were attracted to strong reiatsu. He wouldn't be surprised if Ishida, Chad or even Inoue and Rukia sensed this reiatsu, it was just so immense. It was also the purest reiatsu he had ever felt.

Ichigo decided to check it out, he knew that it couldn't be a Hollow, he pumped his legs to a fast speed until he reached his target.

* * *

Kagome stumbled again; her eye sight was starting to gain black spots, that seemed to swim across her vision. She stifled her snicker with her hand, she knew that she could black out any time now, but she thought it was just so funny.

She didn't even look up as she sensed some weird kind of reiryoku heading towards her at a fast pace. She only sped her pace, so this person wanted to play tag! Well, she was game. She wanted to win!

Ichigo slowed down his pace as he neared the uncontrolled reiatsu. He had never seen this kind of spirit pressure before. All the spirit pressure he seen before was clear in colour but this reiatsu was some kind of soft pink colour. Ichigo clenched his teeth, he could feel the Hollow inside of him rising, for whatever reason.

He looked at the source of the reiatsu and he couldn't help but gasp, all of this reiatsu was coming from some small girl.

The girl looked back at him with glazed blue eyes and gave a sloppy grin as she stumbled across the sidewalk. The pink reiatsu flowing wildly around her before suddenly retracting into the girl. Ichigo blinked, this just wasn't what he was expecting.

The girl suddenly stumbled towards him, a half sneer on her face. "W-whaaaatt...arre...you...? You have a weird rei...ryoku." Kagome slurred as she stumbled over to the orange haired boy, she had to suppress a snicker at that, it was the weirdest hair colour she had even seen, including Inuyasha's silver hair.

Ichigo just stared at the girl, did she just sense his reiatsu? But she had called it by a different name.

"Are...you drunk?" Ichigo asked hesitantly, seeing her glazed blue eyes and red flush to her face.

Kagome waved her hand at him. "What...are you talkin' 'bout? Y-you knowww I don' drink..." Kagome giggled at him, covering her mouth as she snickered, of course she wasn't drunk!

"Uhhh..." Ichigo didn't know what to say, his night couldn't be any worse, all he wanted to do was to get home and get some sleep, but being stupid, he had to follow the strange pink energy that just seemed to be non-existent now. Ichigo knew he couldn't leave this girl to fend for herself, she could run into some pervert.

Ichigo grumbled under his breath, before asking the intoxicated girl a question. "What are you doing out here? Where do you live? I'll take you home." Ichigo said in a quick breath, he really wanted to go home and sleep, but being the gentleman that he was, he couldn't leave the girl on the streets alone.

"W-whereee I liveee? WHY? Areee y-y-ou a stalker? I don't know where I livvveee." Kagome snickered, as she stumbled back into the wall behind her. The boy moved forward to grab her arm to steady her as she wobbled. "Whatcha doin'?" Kagome slurred as the guy started forward, dragging her with him.

Ichigo didn't even bother answering her. She was obviously too intoxicated to answer him, so he would just have to take her to his house for the night and wait for her to sober up. The girl seemed to quiet down when he didn't answer, letting him drag her.

Ichigo scowled as he snuck a glance at her, she was actually pretty with those big blue eyes and long hair, not that he'd ever admit it out loud. The girl was stifling a giggle with her hand and he frowned again, what the hell was so funny?

Ichigo grumbled as he finally reached his home, fumbling for his key. He finally found it and opened the door. He stumbled back in surprise as the intoxicated girl jumped on him, making fall backward into the house.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ichigo yelled, trying to push the girl off him. "You're soooo cuuuteee." Kagome snickered, moving her lips closer to his. Ichigo grit his teeth as he felt the Hollow within his self rise up again, reacting to this drunk girl. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and quickly slashed her lips against his.

Ichigo froze in shock, he didn't know what to do, he had never been in this kind of situation before. It kinda felt good, the strange girl brought her arm down from his neck and was rubbing his stomach. Kagome snickered against his lips and her hand that was rubbing his stomach grasped his shirt and slowly began lifting it up. Ichigo widened his eyes, was he being taken advantage by this intoxicated girl? Wasn't it usually the other way around?

Ichigo brought up his hands to push her away, but his Hollow had taken control of his arms and instead of pushing her away, he brought her closer to him. Kagome lifted his shirt up to his arms, no longer able to lift the shirt up anymore. Ichigo could no longer fight his Hollow and just let it take control, big mistake. The Hollow Ichigo was very aggressive, completely tearing his shirt off as the girl watched on in fascination; her reiryoku was telling her muddled brain that this boy was no ordinary human. She squeaked in surprise as Ichigo grabbed her arms and smashed his lips against hers in a very forceful fashion. She quietly moaned as his tongue licked her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and his tongue flew in, tracing all parts of her mouth with his pink muscle.

Kagome, even through her muddled mind, felt a warm heat course through her body before settling just beneath her stomach. She felt his large hands grasp at her shirt and rip it right off! She giggled as he struggled with the straps of her bra. Something within her brain was telling her this was wrong but she pushed it away, it just felt good.

She kicked off her boots and lightly dragged her nails across his nicely toned chest. She moved her lips from his and brought her mouth to his chest, licking at the warm skin. She lost all the breath in her as the boy dragged her from the spot and up some stairs, leading her to a room which she assumed was his.

He threw her on the bed and then scrambled on top of her, completely covering her with his larger form. She snickered as he struggled with the clasp of her bra, before ripping it off entirely. His mouth dipped as licked her chest. Kagome giggled before sighing, it felt sooo good. Ichigo brought his hands up as he was busy, and struggled with her belt on her skirt. Kagome brought her hands down and unhooked the belt, making her skirt sag lazily.

The rest of the night was too fuzzy to remember...


End file.
